Imperfections
by WinterLake25
Summary: Nora wondered why she still put up with Anders. Seriously. She did. fem!NorwayxDenmark Rated T for slight light fluff, suggestive comment, and mild swears.


**A/N: Gaaaaaahh...I love this couple! fem!Norge/Danmark needs more love! Anyhow, just to make it clear:**

**fem!Norway - Nora**

**Denmark- Anders**

**Iceland - Emil**

**I looked up popular names in these to countries, and here's the result. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I might live with Alfred, but I certainly don't own him. Or any of Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Imperfections<span>_

Nora often wondered why she put up with the boisterous and annoying Dane that was Anders Densen.

"Kom nu, Norge! Let's go for a walk in the park!" he would insist on the windiest of days. She would comply grudgingly after he playfully tugged on her arms, pouting as he dragged her around her house looking for a scarf. Once she agreed with a distasteful glare, he would wrap a garish scarf around her neck messily while smirking. She would glower at him and swat his hands away from her hair as she adjusted her hat. Most of the time, she would only be half done when he looped his arm in hers and carried her out the door. They would always return with rosy cheeks and intertwined hands. But Nora would always deny having enjoyed their brief sojourn.

His hair was eternally unkempt, wild, and light. Norway often made sarcastic comments to him about it. Denmark would only chuckle and ruffle her immaculate golden waves, telling her to loosen up. She would frown at him while attempting to straighten out his chaotic mop. Grinning childishly, he'd pull her along to engage in some sort of activity that would only muss up his mane even further. However, she could not stop herself from running her fingers through his locks while he napped on the couch. Somehow, she always managed to find herself encircled in his strong arms when he caught her in the act. She denied every finding comfort or security in the act.

Anders was always too loud. He was the type of guy who always made his presence known. Nora was a taciturn type of girl. She preferred to read quietly in the living room after world conferences instead of sauntering around drinking beer. She talked to few people; to be honest, the only nations she talked to were: Iceland, Denmark, Finland, and Sweden. All four of them often said that she needed to get out there and meet more people. Especially Anders. He insisted she needed someone else to take care of her when he couldn't. She always snorted at that. As if she ever needed to be taken care of by him; Norway was the one always prepared with a bandage when Denmark came to her with a scraped knee or a paper cut.

Denmark always whined. He would whine when she didn't pay attention to him; he would whine when she told him to drink less, and he would whine when she mentioned Sverige in any conversation. Nora often told him whining was unattractive and made him seem like a young child instead of a grown man. Anders would simply engulf her into a hug with a roguish smirk; consequently, Norway would fidget madly as he cheekily replied in some cheesy, idiotic fashion. He'd finish with a kiss on the top of her head and a desire to make her a cup of strong coffee. In Nora's opinion, the coffee was always burnt.

On one particularly rainy day, Nora was startled out of her sketching when she heard Emil calling for her to get her mighty self down since loudmouth Denmark was there. The petite nation sighed, putting her pencil down with scrupulous care, and descended the stairs slowly. Her irritable brother was scowling at her large, grinning friend. If looks could kill, Nora had no doubts that Denmark would have been a dead man for centuries.

"Norge!"

Before Norways' feet had even touched the ground, Denmark had scooped her up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Danmark…Can't…Breathe…"she managed to wheeze as the enthusiastic blonde nation began babbling about how happy he was to see her.

"Norge! I've missed you!"he exclaimed, gently placing her on her feet.

"Do you have a detachment disorder, Danmark?"

"Noregur, if you don't get that a –"

"Ice, first of all, watch your language. Secondly, call me sister dear."

Her darling brother rolled his eyes. "Not going to happen."

"That's totally unawesome, Island!"

"I don't think that's a word, Danmörk."

"Island…"

With a final eye roll, the pale-haired nation vacated the room, leaving his sister and her "awesome" friend alone in the doorway. The moment after Iceland left, Norway smacked Denmark on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You're getting water and dirt on my floor, idiot."

"But I've got something to show you!"

Nora had to keep herself from smacking the tall nation once again.

"Danmark, it's raining outside. What could you possibly want to show me in weather like this?"

"That's exactly the point!" he explained impatiently, "It'll be gone when it's sunny again!"

"I have a question first."

"Ask away."

"Who slipped drugs into your breakfast?"

Anders only snorted, and shook his head. Taking a peek at the clock, he held up a hand. "Five minutes."

Nora stared at him. "You're cra –"

"No protests," he interrupted, putting a finger to her lips. "Five minutes, or I'm dragging you out, with or without a raincoat."

Nora could only sigh as he gave her a push towards the stairs; nevertheless, five minutes later, she found herself fighting to keep up with Anders' long strides as they braved the pouring rain. As much as she hated to admit it, Nora enjoyed the calmness of being out in the open air on a day like this. As she slowed slightly to savor her surroundings, Anders pushed ahead, whistling cheerfully. His entire being was a contradiction to the oppressive, gloomy weather. With his gravity-defying mane and cheerful beam, he almost seemed to glow in the shadows.

"You're slowing down."

Norway had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Denmark's presence next to her. She was slightly chagrined to note that she now had to crane her neck to look at his face. Nonetheless, she shrugged.

"Unlike you, I like to enjoy nature."

To her surprise, Anders only gave an enigmatic smirk as a response. Without another word, he grasped her hand lightly and pulled her along. Nora found herself wanting to protest this sudden gesture, but just as she was about to scold Anders for being both impatient and unpredictable, he stopped.

"We're here," he announced proudly.

They were in the thick woods nearby Norge's house, surrounded by what seemed to be like…

"Puddles! Come on, Norge! This is going to be fun!"

Nora's eyes widened in realization as Anders began to splash around in the small lakes dominating the clearing.

"No," she replied very firmly.

"Vær nu sød?"

"Ingen vei i helvete."

"Awwwwww…" he pouted, approaching her. Before she could react, the Danish man was giving her a very unpleasant hug. Norway squirmed in the large nations wet grip.

"Danmark…"

"Vær nu sød, Nora?"

"Nei, Anders."

The Norwegian woman was unfaltering at even Denmark's use of her human name. It wasn't long before Denmark realized this, and his eyes glinted with a new tactic.

"Nooooorge…" he whined quietly, putting his forehead against hers.

"Ingen."

"Hvis jeg nu bager kage?"

"Ingen."

He kissed her nose, and she looked away.

"Hvad med ..." he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

All he received in response was a smack in the head as the small woman huffed angrily and stomped away.

"You're still making pastries though," she muttered as he caught up her.

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."

"Jeg elsker dig, Norge!"

Yes. Norway had no idea why she still put up with Denmark. He just had so many damn imperfections.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Kom nu, Norge! – Come on, Norway! (Danish)**

**Sveringe – Sweden (Norwegian)**

**Vær nu sød? – Please? (Danish)**

**Ingen vei i helvete. – No way in hell. (Norwegian)**

**Nei. – No. (Norwegian)**

**Hvis jeg nu bager kage? – If I make pastries? (Danish)**

**Hvad med ... – How about… (Danish)**

**Jeg elsker dig, Norge! – I love you, Norway! (Danish)**

**A/N: I hope the country names were self explanatory. I got all translations off of Google Translate, so correct me if I'm wrong. **

**EDIT: I have been corrected by Istillone. ^^ Thanks a bunch!**

**DOUBLE EDIT: I have also been corrected by Lar of Luyeia. ^^ Thanks a bunch! I can't speak or write in Nordic languages. ^_^" I'm an expert at Chinese and a novice in Spanish though!**


End file.
